Problem: In her language class, Tiffany took 4 exams. Her scores were 76, 78, 95, and 91. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $76 + 78 + 95 + 91 = 340$ Her average score is $340 \div 4 = 85$.